


HollowHeart Nutcracker au

by amzie_demp



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), The Nutcracker - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, HollowHeart - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nutcracker AU, Other, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, emma x olive, enoch is my prince, enoch is the prince, enoch x jake, floatingfire, great, hugh is jacobs little brother, i went with a mix of a bunch of different nutcracker things, im back to this after ages and i now realize that it's completely ooc, im not sure about second names tho, jake is clara, kinda OOC, like movies and whatnot, this is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amzie_demp/pseuds/amzie_demp
Summary: The year is 1893. Jacob Portman is helping his parents with their annual Christmas Eve party. He receives a nutcracker, which ends up taking him away on a journey, meeting new people, fighting new enemies and falling in love for the first time.





	1. The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what actually made me think of this but I love the idea. Sorry if the characters are kind of ooc. This is my first fic on this awesome site btw so, please enjoy. I can only improve if you tell me how.

December, 24th, 1893  
19:38

It was Christmas Eve. The snow crunched under the boy's footsteps and bit at their exposed faces. Jake's younger brother and himself were heading back to their house to prepare for the annual party that their family had every Christmas Eve. They had visited the local toy store on the way, just to tease themselves I suppose. That was what made them late.  
The snow was moving against them as they lumbered through it. The wind blowing in their numb faces. Jake’s brother looked up at him, his face a blur in the white haze.

“ last ones there’s a ninnyhammer!” he shouted, his voice slightly muffled. Jake’s eyes widened as he realised what he had said. His footwork fumbled over the slippery path as he tried his best to overtake his younger brother. The house was in view now, it was glowing like a candle in the dark. Jake skidded slightly around a sharp corner and fell onto his stomach. He quickly got back up, disregarding the injury, and rushed back into his position near his brother.

“Be careful, it's slippery!” Jake shouted, hoping his brother, Hugh, would hear him. They neared a bridge that they had to cross in order to get into the front garden. Jake watched as his brother climbed to the top rushedly. Jake was at the bottom of the bridge climbing up when he saw that Hugh started to slide off. He quickly grabbed a handful of his coat. Hugh’s feet were dangling off the side, inches from the icy river.

“ Don't...let Mother know about this” Jake warned him.

19:53  
An instant wave of heat met them when they entered the house. they shook their coats of any snow and then hung them up, letting them dry.

“Jacob!”Their Mother called as she hurried through to the vestibule.

“Jacob, where have you been? Oh, look at you, you’re filthy. Quickly, get changed before any guests arrive. We can’t have you be seen in these clothes”, she insisted, “ that goes for you as well, Hugh, don't think you’re getting off easy because you’re younger”. She rushed the boys up the stairs to change. Jacob quickly jogged to his room and ran straight for the wardrobe. He pulled out an off-white shirt, red suspenders, a wine red bow tie and a pair of black trousers, then he ran to the bathroom to fix his hair. He combed it to the side slightly. The doorbell echoed throughout the house when he left the bathroom in a rush to help his Mother open the door and greet the guests. 

“Cousin Sheppard! And your lovely wife. How nice of you to join us” she greeted them with a fake smile. Their Mother secretly hated Mr and Mrs Sheppard. They always had the best of things, the best house, best clothes and best children. She was just jealous.  
The boys’ Father left a long time ago and never came back so, it was a lot of work to take care of them by herself, sure, there were maids and such, but, every household needs a father.  
By eight o’clock the house was brimming with guests. The fire was still roaring whilst most the children from the other guests and Jake sat in front of it, mesmerised by the orange flames.  
He was still waiting for one more guest to arrive, the owner of the toy shop, he was usually late but he had the most amazing stories why.  
Last year it was because he wanted to buy the children a specific toy, no one sold it so he had to make it himself. He travelled to far off places, miles away from our town, just to get specific parts. The finished piece was spectacular. A toy carousel. All gold, brass, silver, and crystal in some parts. It was mechanical, so it would move around like a real one.  
Earlier Jake had heard the children arguing over what it could be. He didn't join in because he just wanted to know what it was when he saw it.  
Jake was pulled out of my thoughts when he heard a voice calling his name. He turned around to see his mother’s sister and her husband, the mother was waving him over.

“ here he is, my favourite little boy,” his mother said with pride.

“ Oh, Jacob. I swear you get even taller and more handsome, every year” Jake’s aunt laughed with a sickly smile. His uncle chimed in.

“Yes, yes. What, you’re about seventeen now, eh?” he questioned.

“Just sixteen” Jake corrected him.

“ well, have you got your eyes on any pretty girls, anyone you fancy?” Jake blushed at his words.

“ Oh, well I-” He stuttered before he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. he turned around quickly.

“ Uncle Drosselmeyer!” Jake cheered. He gave him a quick hug.

“ I'm sorry ma’am but may I borrow Jacob for a moment?” he asked. His Mother gave him a nod and he led Jake over to the fireplace, a bit away from the other kids so they wouldn’t hear them.

“Here, Jacob. I found this in my cupboard under a pile of blankets. I thought you’d like it”, he handed Jake an old wooden box with a red bow on it, “don't tell the other children about this though, I was afraid that they’d hurt him,” he asked.

“I won't tell anyone”Jake reassured him as his skinny hands began opening the old box. he revealed it to himself slowly, opening the worn brass latch with care. Inside the box, there was a polished wooden Nutcracker resting on red silk padding. The doll had a red uniform as well as curly brown hair that seemed to stick out in every direction. He also carried a sheathed wooden sword. Jake thought he looked kind of sad as if he was upset that his purpose in life was cracking nuts.  
“It's a Nutcracker”, Uncle explained, he passed Jake an almond and took one for himself, “ here, watch”. He placed the nut in the doll's mouth and pulled a lever on its back. Its jaw closed on the nut and its shell cracked open. 

“you try”. He passed Jake another almond. He gently placed it in its mouth and pulled the lever on the back carefully, scared that he would pull too much and break it. The nut cracked open and uncle Drosselmeyer picked it up and gave it back to him. 

“you like it, don't you? I thought you would” he smiled at him. 

“Yeah it's really cool” Jake assured him. 

“Jacob! What are you holding? Let me see!” Hugh ran over and snatched the doll out of his hands. 

“what is this?” he pondered. 

“Hugh, give that back to Jacob, it's his and you must ask politely for it,” uncle told him. 

“ It's alright, uncle. It's a nutcracker, Hugh. You take a nut, put it in its mouth and pull the lever on it's back and it'll crack it for you” He explained to Hugh. 

“Jake, come and help me get the toys for everyone else,” uncle asked him. Jake nodded and got up to help him bring in a bag of toys from the hall. They handed them out and the children lit up with happiness.

 

20:30  
“Hugh, stop you'll break it”

“I won't, it's a nutcracker and I'm giving it a nut to break”

“Hugh!”

“oh, no...don't tell Jacob?”. The muffled noise of arguing could be heard from under a table in the parlour. Jake walked over to the table and lifted up the cover to find Hugh and his friend, Millard.

“ Hugh what are you u-” he stopped talking when he saw the jaw of his Nutcracker on the floor. 

“Hugh…wha- did you do this?” Jake asked in shock. Why can't he just break his own stuff instead of his for once? 

“Jake, I didn't mean it I swear. Please, I'm sorry” he pleaded.

“Hugh. Why do you always have to break my stuff! Go to your room or I'll tell mother!” he fumed. Hugh ran away from under the table and Millard joined him. Jake picked up the wooden Nutcracker and his jaw.

“I’m sorry about him. He breaks everything he touches. I'll take you to Uncle and he’ll fix you. I hope you’re not in too much pain”. Jake stood up, still looking at the doll. It could have been the dim lighting or the shadows of the fire but he could have sworn he saw the doll’s eye twitch, he regarded it as nothing of course. Jake ran quickly throughout the house to find his uncle, but he didn't even catch a glimpse.  
He bumped into his mother at the bottom of the staircase.

“Mother, have you seen Uncle Drosselmeyer?” he quickly asked, eyes full of worry.

“He just went out the door the now” his mother explained.

“No” he muttered as he hurriedly ran out the door.

“Uncle Drosselmeyer!” Jacob shouted as he saw his uncle stepping into an elegant carriage. He turned around, confused.

“What is it, boy? You’ll get a cold out here,” he asked.

“My nutcrackers broke, one of the kids must have taken it when I wasn't looking, I'm sorry. I need to fix it,” Jake whined.

“ son, he will be in proper condition by tomorrow,” he reassured Jake.

“what? How?” Jake wondered, puzzled by his uncle's words.

“Magic my boy,”. Jake would trust his uncle with his own soul, but this was just ridiculous. Magic doesn't exist.

Does it?

“Now hurry back inside, boy, before the cold catches you”. Jacob did as he was told, doubting the nutcracker would be fixed by the morning. When he entered back into the hall his mother called him.

“Jake! It's time for bed,”

“But mu-” 

“Do as you’re told Jake” his mother ordered. He walked with speed up to his room, hesitant to argue any further.  
The walls in his room were all cream coloured and he had pear green curtains that were slightly worn at the bottom.  
He placed his nutcracker on the desk under a window that overlooked the snowy gardens of his house. He set it against a pile of books so to support his back. Once he was sure the Nutcracker was safe from any more harm, he changed into his pastel blue nightshirt and tried to fall asleep in his bed. 

Jake was unaware of the things that were to come.


	2. Meeting the Nutcracker

01:37  
Jake did try to sleep, but all the little creaks and groans kept him awake.  
He jumped at one specific thud. It definitely came from downstairs.  
Jake grabbed his brass finger ring candle holder and lit it up. He gently got out of bed and walked downstairs hesitantly, careful not to wake up anyone in the house. He never noticed that his door was already open ajar.  
Another thump sounded and Jake hurried to the source, hoping to stop it before anyone wakes.  
He got to the bottom of the stairs and peeked his head around the first door to his right; the parlour.

Jake was astounded by what he saw. 

There was a group of animals, mice? No… Rats! 

“why on earth is there so many rats?” Jake muttered to himself. He was brought out of his confusion when another loud thump came from nearer the tree. He peeked his head around further and noticed some more rats, but the thing that caught his eye was the one fat, dark rat that was watching some other rats fighting something else. Jake couldn't quite see what they were fighting so he stepped In the room slightly, but one of the rats must have noticed this and saw him as a threat as it ran over to him and started to claw at his exposed ankles. 

“ Ow, get off!” he hissed as he kicked the rats away. This was obviously seen as a threat. 

“attack!” one of the rats yelled as they ran towards him. Jake’s eyes turned wide as he ran quickly to a table and climbed on top. He held his candle close to the rats which seemed to make them fearful of the bright light. He continued to hold the light where it was as he looked towards the larger rat.  
It was wearing a small dented gold crown on its head and carried a golden sceptre with a deep red ruby planted on the top. He also wore a purple coat as he sat on a gold throne with red padding which was being held up by four other rats; they were definitely struggling.  
Jake saw what they were fighting and was shocked that it was his own nutcracker, a carved block of wood, fighting with his own sword. 

He didn't know what was going on anymore. 

“I've probably just fainted. I'll bet this was a…a bad dream or something and- soon I'll wake up, surrounded by faces in the middle of the roo-”

“Aagh!”. Jake was alerted by a sudden cry of pain. The Nutcracker had gotten distracted and now he was left without a sword fighting up to three rats, who were fully equipped with their own weapons.  
Jake swiftly looked around then proceeded to grab the first item that he saw - a wooden alphabet block. Jake threw it with force at the mice that were readying to attack his beloved doll.  
The block hit the mouse with a low ‘clonk’ sound. This distraction gave the Nutcracker enough time to grab his sword, but, upon looking back up at the mice he saw that they were, in fact, heading over to Jake, who was now backing up more into a corner of the table.  
Jake, forgetting he was even on a table, slipped off of the wooden furniture onto a colder, wooden floor. He was certain this would bring a bruise.  
The rat’s speed changed from a quick run to a slow walk as they got nearer him. Jake was still holding the candle from before and continued to use it against the rats in fear of being clawed to death.  
The Nutcracker quickly thought to climb the tree and jump from a safe distance to get onto the table Jake had been on. He rolled onto the table from the tree, so as not to hurt himself any more than he already had.

“Rat King!”, the nutcracker shouted with a young, Scottish accent, “ you didn't come here to fight him, you came for me! Leave him alone, he didn't do anything!”. The rat king smiled, wickedly.

“Attack the boy!” he shouted. Jake had had enough of this. He had already thought about his inevitable death before and this was not the way he wanted to go.  
Jake grabbed the tablecloth that was on the table above him and swung it across the rats, covering them while he made a run for the doors. He was reaching the doors when they swung shut with a mighty force.

“Not so fast, boy” the rat king sneered from atop a present. He lifted his golden sceptre towards Jake.

“Stop!” the nutcracker screamed as he climbed the present the King was on.

“Ah, Enoch, are you here to stop me?” the nutcracker swung his sword which was stopped by the sceptre.

“No. I'm here to end you!”

“Well I wish you luck, it'll take a lot of force to stop the power from my sceptre!” the rat shot a beam of red light from the ruby, it grazed the nutcrackers arm.

“Gah!”, he cried, “heh, I'm surprised that you finally decided to fight something yourself, and not have your minions do it for you!”

“If it weren't for this human I wouldn't have to!”.the nutcracker swung his sword again but the king hit it out of his hand and it landed on the wooden floorboards. Jake was still standing at the door watching this argument play out. The Nutcracker looked at his sword laying on the ground, then back up at the king as he brought his fists up to fight him.

“What? You expect me to fight you now! When you’ve only been reduced to a block of wood! Maybe you should find someone easier to fight”

“ I refuse to leave! I will stop you rat king, you and your dark magic will be finished! Once they’re done with m-” Jake grabbed his Nutcracker and ran up to his room, closing the door behind him. He jumped onto his bed and placed the nutcracker next to him.

“ what are you doing?!” the nutcracker shouted.

“what am I doing?! What are you doing? You're out there fighting a rat with a crown and I shouldn't even be talking to you-”

“Why not? Because I'm not supposed to be talking doesn't mean I can’t”

“Because you’re not human and as far as I know only humans can talk!”. The nutcracker’s eyes went wide - then his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’ve had enough of you! First, you interfere with my fight - I almost had him by the way - and now you’re telling me who I am and what I'm capable of! Just get out of here!”

“You should be the one getting out of here; it’s my house!”

“Ugh, are you really this stupid? I can’t leave. I have to kill the rat king” his voice lowered.

“Wha- why?”

“That’s my business so keep your nose out of it” he warned him.

“I'm sorry” Jake stated. The Nutcracker gave a 'hmph'.

“do you have a name?”. The Nutcracker looked slightly taken aback, but he regained his cold exterior. 

“yes”, he scoffed, “everyone has a name. Call me Enoch”

“ I'm Jake… incase you didn't know”

“ of course I knew, drosselmeyer told me”

“he knows you can talk?”

“that crazy old man thinks everything he owns can talk” he mocked. 

“don't call him crazy, you know very well that he’s a good man”, Jake protested.

“I didn't say he wasn't”. There was a long, awkward, pause before someone spoke up to save them from the creeping silence.

“Well, what now?” Jake wondered.

“I'll go back downstairs and kill the rat king” Enoch stated. Jake giggled.

“You have horrible plans. What? You think the rats aren't gonna see you? What about the king's sceptre? You think he’s not gonna use it?”

“ well if you’re so smart what do you think I should do?”

“I think we should wait until they’re gone and then think of a better plan”

“ugh. Look, you don't understand. I've finally got the rat king in my grip. If we just go back down there-”

“no”

“you know what, fine. I'll go with your plan. I'll wait until they're gone then go back to their kingdom and strike there”

“we”

“Oh - ha - no, you're not seriously thinking I'd take you with me?”

“Well I made the plan so I think I should come”

“no. No, no, no. You can't come to my kingdom. If I go back there with some idiot from another world, people are gonna think I'm even crazier than before”. Jake was debating whether or not to ask about before, but decided not to, believing he would get the same answer as before; that's my business so keep your nose out of it. 

“Well you can't stop me, I want to go so I will”. Enoch let out an exasperated groan. 

“well put some better clothes on, I'm not waiting on you if your dress gets caught on something”

“wha- it's not a dress, it's a nightgown. Leave the room I'll be ready in five”. Jake grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe; a cream shirt which he tucked into his brown pinstripe trousers, held up by dark brown braces. He wore a brown leather bomber jacket which his mother utterly disapproved of. He opened the door dramatically.

“I’m ready”

“Well it's about time”, Enoch rolled his eyes and gave an unseen smirk, “Nice jacket by the way”

“Oh, you like it? My mother hates it, she never lets me wear it”

“Do you like it?”

“ It's my favourite”

“Why’s that?” Enoch asked as they both walked down the hallway to the grand staircase.

“That’s my business”.  
They reached the door and Jake opened it ajar to let Enoch peek his head through.

“It’s empty, c’mon follow me”. Enoch walked through the door into the room, his wooden feet tapping against the oak floorboards. As Jake followed Enoch towards the far end of the room he realised that the room seemed to be getting larger. 

“did we get smaller or did the room get bigger?” he asked Enoch, breathless from the constant running in the never ending room. 

“what do you think?” Enoch told him. They stopped running once they got to the fireplace. Enoch walked to corner beside the fireplace. He kicked the wall and it crumbled away to reveal a mouse-sized hole in the wall. 

“this is how we get to the kingdom. Are you ready?” Enoch asked, looking up at Jake. 

“ let's go”


	3. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was shorter than usual, I had writer's block for a while. It kind of sucks, this one, but I'm telling you, the next one will be better. I really hope you enjoy, kudos are much appreciated, and - wow - I really didn't think this would get that many hits so thank you so much and interacting with me really encourages me to write more : )

Unknown time

Jake and Enoch had been walking for at least half an hour. When Jake had entered the hole there was only darkness, the only reliable thing was Enoch's voice and the light from the parlour. jake had eventually hit a wall which Enoch proceeded to feel for a door. His wooden hands gripped onto a small doorknob which he pushed forward with all his might, it moved as if it hadn't been used in years. The door opened to a snowy forest, lit by only a few street lamps, they continued in, which is where they are now. Their feet trudged in the snow. 

“Enoch, we've been walking for…years”

“Jake”, Enoch sighed, “I can assure you that we've not been walking for years, it's only been a few minutes”

“I was just joking,” Jake wore an unamused look on his face. The trees were obligated to dance as the breeze blew their way. The boy's footprints quickly being smothered in the falling snow.  
They spent another few minutes walking, not a word left their mouths as they continued in the silence. Jake was showing signs of awkwardness; fidgeting with his fingers, low whistles and now and then some coughs.

“Why are you so uncomfortable?” Enoch asked, abruptly.

“What do you mean? I'm fine”

“No, you’re not. You’re obviously uncomfortable, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing...I-nothing. It’s fine, everything’s fine. You’re wooden, but everything’s fine. We went through a hole in the wall and now we're in a snowy forest, but I'm good. Did I mention there's a giant rat trying to fight us? I'm fine”

“ I don’t see how this is bothering you?”

“Of course you don't, you’re a doll that's been ‘magicked’ alive”

“I'm not a doll that’s been magicked alive”, Enoch mumbled,”I'm a boy that's been ‘magicked’ into a doll”. His voice was barely audible but just loud enough for Jake to hear.

“ Wait, what?”, jake spat out.

“Nevermind. Look there’s a sign post up ahead, maybe we’ll find out where we’re headed”

Jake brushed off what Enoch had said. It was obviously a sensitive topic, the most Enoch had shared with him since they had met, anyway.

“Wait, you’re saying you don’t know where we are? Haven’t you been here before?”

“Ugh, do I have to explain everything to you?” Enoch moaned. 

“yes”, he deadpanned.

“God I hate new people. Right, There’s a bunch of different doors all around the world that open to this place, but any door can open to a random place. It may surprise you but I haven't been everywhere in here so I don't actually know where we are”

“Oh…”  
They stopped walking and Enoch looked at the sign post which was readable due to a glowing street lamp stationed beside it.  
Jake watched Enoch, his curly tufts of short brown hair, the way the wood shined against the light as if he was glowing from the inside, it was hard to believe he used to be a boy, like Jake. 

“according to this sign post There’s a village west of here, if we just follow that path…” Enoch's hand pointed left, which was a narrow, dark path. It gave Jake an uneasy feeling, as if the entire of the world's fears lied just ahead of that path and they were watching the two of them.

“Right, that seems fine. Jake, after you”.enoch’s voice radiated a false sense of courage. 

“Woah, I'm not the one who lives here. You're not scared are you, Enoch?” Jake asked amusingly. 

“what? Of course not. Move out the way, I'll lead” Enoch pushed Jake aside with his wooden arm as he lumbered forward.  
Jake followed behind. He took note of Enochs sudden determination in denying Jakes question, ‘are you scared?. He realised this may be a weakness that he could use against him at a more reasonable time.

“...have you ever been to this village before, Enoch?”, jake questioned, finding ways to try and get rid of the aggressive, awkward tension floating around them.

“I'm not sure, actually”, Enoch explained, he seemed slightly more talkative now, “ I used to travel with my father a lot to different places all around the kingdom, but until recently i - I don't do that anymore”. His talkative expression was replaced with a hurt and slightly angered one.

“ because you got turned into a doll?”, jake blurted out.

Enoch glared at Jake. “ shut up”, he insisted.  
The snow started falling hard, their sight failing and the path becoming a snowy mess. The wind was making it hard to hear anything apart from a constant static. The ice cold drops clawed at their faces. Jakes' arm was slung across his chest while his other hand was shielding his eyes from the storm.  
A warm, orange glow could be seen through the storm, ahead of them. 

“Enoch!”, jake shouted through the noise, “I think that's the village there!”. He pointed a frozen finger towards the light, which was almost useless as Enoch could barely see Jake himself. 

“ keep going then, we're almost there!”. They trudged forward with more encouragement than before, thanks to the lights from the village guiding the way. The trees swayed in the wind as the snow batted down on them.  
The two met the light, which lit up a wooden, main gate with a small rectangular hole carved into it, covered by a slice of wood which could open and close with the pull of a handle. 

“Is anyone there!”. Enoch’s wooden arm hit against the door three times. The wooden slide opened with the use of extra strength due to the wind blowing against it. 

“what is it? What do you want?”, a male voice yelled out.

“we need shelter for the storm!”, Enoch shouted back. 

“there's no room! You have to find somewhere else!”, the man explained.

“Excuse me!?”, Enoch was outraged, which gave Jake the thought that it was his time to step in.

“Look, I'm sorry for my friend here, but we need somewhere to stay just until the storm passes, please sir.”, jake begged as the storm whipped at his skin.

“You can come in, kid, but I'll be damned if your friend steps foot on this land”, he stated.

“WHAT!”, Enoch fumed, “you will let me in right now! you have no idea who I am!”

“I don't care who you are, pal!”,

“ can’t you argue inside?!”, jake exclaimed.

“I will not let a rude child into this village!”, he insisted.

“Please! He’s my guide! know he can be rude sometimes, but it’s just ‘cause he’s tired!”. Enoch looked enraged at Jake, who sent him a look that told Enoch to cooperate with him.

“Fine! Come in then!”. The man finally gave in. the wooden doors groaned as they were slowly pulled open by unseen men.  
Jake could already feel the warmth as he looked ahead at the village bursting with people.


End file.
